More than meets the optic
by heyimjada
Summary: What if Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came to earth 17 years early? What if Sunny had twins with a human? What if only Sideswipe knew about them? What if one was a cybertronian and the other was human? What happens when they are attacked and meet up with Sam in TF 2? What happens when Mudflap and Skids meet them? Will love be in the air? BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**So, this is my first story, please review. It boosts my confidence. Also please try not to hate, I'm only 11. **

**So, this is heyimjada, on with the prologue.**

* * *

**Name:** London Clarke, twin of Leo Clarke. Cybertronian name is Flamelighter

**Age:**16

**Sex:**Female

**Species:**Half-Human, Half-Cybertronian, mostly human but will grow like a normal femme after she turns 17

**Hair colour:** Red with yellow streaks that is about hip-length

**Eye colour:**Bright blue( like Autobot optic blue)

**Child of:**Sophia Clarke and Sunstreaker (Autobot and brother of Sideswipe)

**Name:**Leo Clarke, twin of London Clarke. Cybertronian name is Pura.

**Age:**16

**Sex:**Female

**Species:**Half-Human, Half-Cybertronian, mostly Cybertronian, Holoform looks like London but with blond hair with red streaks and same length. Also grows at the same rate as London, and will grow normally at 17.

**Armour colour:** Yellow with Green racing stripes.

**Optic colour:**Bright Autobot blue

**Alt mode:**Yellow Lotus 340 with Green racing stripes.

**Child of:**Sophia Clarke and Sunstreaker.

* * *

London's POV **(Most of this will be Leo's POV)**

As I slowly walk out of the school gates of my prison, Tranquility High, I look around for my twin. When don't see her, I decide to use our bond.

_:Hey, where are you? School got out 5 minutes ago: _I ask her. She, the lucky fragger, can't use her Holoform for longer than an hour, so Leo doesn't need to go to school.

_:Calm down, I'm jus' gonna be a bit late. Uncle Sides has been teaching me how to activate my weapons. By the way, he says hi: _is her reply as she also waters me down with apologetic feelings over the bond_. _Faintly, I can feel Uncle Sides doing the same.

_:Sorry kiddo, I didn't notice the time. When you get back I have to finish telling you stories about your dad, right: _is the apology he sends me.

Shaking my head slightly, I fail to notice the tall figure come up to me. Until he pins me up against the wall, which is when I see his face. _Trent_.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh, its the ginger freak. Where's your sister now, bitch?" he sneers at me. Well, two can play at that game.

"Hmm, she's probably right behind you, holding your hookers." yeah, I know, weak attempt, but I'm not aloud to curse in front of family.

Trent probably stops breathing as he slowly turns around, and when he does, he gets an eyeful of my twins piercing eyes. In one hand she's holding Trent's girlfriend, in the other is his bit-on-the-side. Both are being held up by the hair, while my Leo smirks as they whimper. Trent's face loses colour, and he's probably shitting himself right now, wondering what she's going to do to him. I myself, cannot lose the smirk that seems to have crept up on my face. I know that we're not aloud to harm humans, but Trent doesn't know that. I can feel my sisters anger and annoyance at Trent through the bond. I know that my twin, if she could, would've ripped his head off right then if Uncle Sides hadn't pulled up then and rushed over in his Holoform to pry my sister's hands off of the whores and Trent. I heard someone gasp and turned around to see Sam Witwickey and Mikaela Banes stare wide-eyed at my Uncle, who was muttering about not harming humans. I think when a loud engine roared is when my Uncle whirled around and his eyes widened.

"Oh Primus..." he muttered while face-palming, "why did I send you to this school, London?"

"I dunno, Uncle Sides, you said Papa wanted us to stay near your base," was my reply. I was suddenly taken from my Uncle's grasp and into a strange guy's arms. I looked up as my sister took a step forward. She must know who he is. He had the biggest smile on his face since Uncle Sides found us in the alley

_~Flashback~_

_I was starving. That was all I could think about. My sister's Holoform was weeping as she held us in her bi-pedal's hands. She knew my time was almost here. She could survive on nothing for 60 days. It took 7 days for me. Leo had tried as best as she could but I was slipping away. Our mother was murdered by the Decepticons after Papa left Earth. He didn't want to go. That much was obvious. I couldn't feel his bond now he was probably out of our Solar System. He had told us about an Autobot coming to meet us, his name was Sideswipe, apparently Papa's twin. My sister deactivated her Holoform and held me up to her face. She rubbed her face against my stomach. It was our way of showing affection. She kept pulsing strength and hope through our bond._

**_:Hold on, Little Flame, he's coming, I can feel it. Please don't give up. I need you. Mama and Papa wouldn't want you to give up. Please hang on to life: _**_was what she kept sending me._

_All of a sudden a roaring engine was heard and I was suddenly looking into the eyes of a familiar mech. _

_"U-uncle S-sides-s?" I asked. The mech was smiling down at me and started to hug me and my twin. My sister's engine was purring like a kitten. Suddenly, I felt my sister poking me and explaining what was happening. I knew then that we were safe. Uncle Sides was going to keep us safe until Papa came back. I was going to live._

_~End of Flashback~_

**Sunstreaker's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm back. Leo suddenly pounces on me. "Papa, Papa, Papa" the twins chant. That's when it clicks for my twin. They start jumping around in my arms. I remember the day Sophia had told me she was Sparked with them. It was the happiest day of my life. Sideswipe was more excited than me though, IF it was possible. He insisted on being their guardian.

_~Flashbacks~_

_I went up to the house and checked everything was perfect for my love. I was introducing her to Sideswipe today. But, just as I was about to knock, I heard soft weeping sounds and something strange. It was like another heartbeat or something. I burst into the door to see my love sitting on her bed with a white stick in her hand. Her fire-red curls damp as she looks up. I take her into my arms and whispers comforting words._

_"I-i'm p-pregnant, S-suns-streaker." she says softly. I freeze. She had explained to me what it meant. I was going to be a... Parental Unit._

_"I'm keeping it, so I don't mind if you want nothing to do with the baby." My spark melted at her words. I was no common human male. I would not walk away on my only chance for a family. A smile broke out on my face and I gently touched her abdomen. It was as if I could feel their heartbeats. I could hear them loud and clear. I had forgotten that I was broadcasting this to Sideswipe._

**_:...Wow. I never thought I would see the day ol' Sunny would become a Sire. Congrats bro, I'll be waiting for you to ask me to be the guardian_**_(like a godparent)__**:**__ he had sent_

_**:Who said I'd let YOU near my sparkling's at all?: **__I asked him_

**_:Hey, what'll happen when you get sent back to Cybertron for 10 years, huh, your gonna need someone to guard 'em:_**

_~end of Flashback~_

**And so its the end of my first chapter. Remember, this is set in Transformers 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting them

**Going straight onto the story**

**Remember, I only own OCs, nothing else**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The last time we saw our friends, Mikaela and Sam, they were telling us about their relationship. They were the ones we trusted with our secret. They knew what I was. They kinda guessed themselves though, so that was weird. They knew something else though, but we told them we weren't gonna push them to tell us. That was 6 weeks ago, on the last day of school. Now they were in our courtyard, discussing how to find something. I was hidden from sight under a pile of junk. The weird thing, they're discussing stuff with giant Cybertronians. I picked up a couple o' names like Skidz, Mudflap and Bumblebee. London melted at the name while I was mesmerised by the first two. When those names were said, I felt my spark jump out to them telling me my sparkmates were near or something.

Then one shouted "YO, LEO!" as loud as possible and I almost shouted back. The real problem was when Sam said he was gonna turn himself in. Me and London shouted simultaneous "NO!"s and I transformed quickly, snatching Sam up and holding him up to my face. Big mistake. The one called Bumblebee tackled me to the ground, almost squishing London and Sam. I kicked him off and shouted "God, Sam, is that how you greet old friends?" I asked him pointing to the nasty dent he had given me when he kicked my hood. "Leo, London, is that you?" he asked. London snorted "Who else would it be? I doubt you know many half-human, half-cybertronian twins, Sam."

"... and the moment is gone. What can I do for you slaggers today, hmm? You seem to be standing in my home, so, obviously, you want something. Cough it up Sam," I seriously said to him as those twins that made my spark jump just stared down at their chassis' and than me. Must be happening to them to.

"Um, ya see, I kinda need, you to read this." he showed us some stuff I could clearly read as cybertronian, but couldn't understand it.

"Um, yeah I think Uncle Sides was teaching me to read that, but I can only read 'The daggers tip'"

"Skidz, you know what language it is?"

"Oh, uh, yah, that's, uh, real old school stuff, that's, uh, that cybertronian." The green one said, he must be Skidz, who I could tell was staring at me while answering, as Mudflap was doing the same. There're making me feel self-conscious. I decide to tease them by swinging my hips round as I walk to my sister, who cracks up laughing when she sees their faces. They're face plates are showing wonder, amazement and most of all, lust. I don't need to turn around to see, London sent a picture over the bond. When they hear our laughing, they must realise that she sent something over the bond.

_:Oooh, Leo's found her sparkmates, remember, I don't wanna be an aunt for at least another month.: _Is what stops my laughing as I stare at her with my optics wide and my mouth practically touching the floor. Everyone seems to notice this because Skidz and Mudflap ask simultaneously "What? What did she say?"

"Something I don't wanna repeat." is my answer as I shudder at the images she gave me unknowingly.

_:What? I can tell when your spark is going crazy, remember, its gonna happen soon anyway: _she sends me. I furrow the plates above my optics in confusion. "How do you know?" I ask her. She smiles knowingly. _:Remember when I had those visions, before Mom died?: _I nod at her. _:Well ya see, I kinda had a vision of you and those two:_

_:Can you show me?: _I ask her. She nods and suddenly I'm falling into her dreams. Not really, just my mind is.

_~Dream (as London)_

_I walk up the halls and into the rec room, where I see my sister and her boyfriends kissing. I also see Uncle Sides pulling Papa away from them. The look on is face means murder. They must know something that I don't. I look over to my sister and see Mudflap touching my sister's stomach in a protective way while Skidz looks like he lost something down her throat, and is trying very hard to get it back. Wait, what?! They're touching where her gestational chamber is. That must mean... NO WAY! My sister is sparked! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!_

_I skip up to them and tap Mudflap on his pede. He picks me up and puts me on his shoulder, while smiling widely. "Sooo, when were you gonna tell me?" I ask them. They share a confused look. I point to where Mudflap is wrapping his servos around my sister's stomach. Their optics all widen and Mudflap almost pulls away, then decides against it. "We haven't told anyone yet, is it that obvious?" my sister asks me. I laugh and point to Uncle Sides still refraining Papa from killing the twins. The twins face plates, if they could, lose colour and back away, hiding behind my sister but still keeping their hands on her stomach, as if they think that if they move their hands, it'll disappear. Just think, we were only half way around the world 5 months ago._

_~End of dream~_

I fainted. I shit you not. You would to if you found out you were gonna have sparkling's with these two. I feel sick to my stomach. I know how it works. _Interface_. When I finally come around, I'm in the arms of Mudflap and Skidz. They must have caught me. Somewhere, I can hear my sister laughing hysterically. I scowl at her and ask "Please tell me that's not gonna happen?". That brings on another round of laughter. "I thought you knew better than to ask that, my dear sister. Its the same dream that I had a couple of nights ago, so that means its definitely gonna happen. Congrats, Leo." I suddenly need to purge. I pull out of their grasp while their still confused, and run into the warehouse. I bet they can hear me purging from outside, because they don't come to investigate. When I'm done I just sit their, trying to clear my head. I fail to notice Mudflap and Skidz come in, until they're sitting next to me. I sigh "What do you want?"

They smile nervously and it takes a minute for them to say "Does your spark jump when we talk?" I just tilt my head. Know that they've mentioned it, it does. I nod slowly. "Oh" is what they say. Suddenly, I'm being kissed by Mudflap. Then I'm being swirled around and being kissed by Skidz.

Ya know, this might not be such a bad idea.

* * *

**Phew, finished chapter 2 already. I need ideas so does anyone want them to interface in Egypt, or in Diego Garcia, and does anyone want me to write a lemon about it.**

**Well, this is Jada, goodbye and I only own OCs**


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

**Me: Hello, and welcome to Leo and London's world, enjoy your stay.**

**Leo: (Cuddling with the twins) She doesn't own anything but her OCs**

**Mudflap: We disagree.**

**Skidz: Only we own you.**

**Me: Okaaay, before this goes to far, here's the story.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The kisses lasted forever. Seriously, the twins kept changing, over and over again, each kiss lasting about 60 seconds. Their were about 10 kisses from each of them, until we heard clapping from behind us. We spun around to see London clapping, and I realise all my lust leaked into the bond. I face-palmed as I snapped the bond closed, getting a satisfying flinch from London. "Well, well, well, looks like the vision is already coming true. Have fun, I'm gonna go spread the news." and with that she darted off. We jump up and sprint after her, only to figure out we were too late. She told Sam, who told Mikaela, who told Bumblebee. They started laughing, but quickly stopped as I lunged for my twin, only to collide with the large bot who was 3 times my size. The twins pull me up and hold me back as London scampered around the courtyard heading for Sam.

"You!" I snarl at her. We were suddenly interrupted by the little guy from earlier, who the twins had been terrorising.

The twins share a mischievous smirk, one that made me realise that they were trouble-makers. I just watched as they terrorised him again. "Well look who came sacheting back." Mudflap said to his twin. "Ok, I may have had a minor panic-attack back there..." he started. "Tha's coz you's a pussy." Skidz interrupted, while i couldn't help but laugh. The little guy looked up at me and jumped, screaming, and ran behind Sam. "Tha's right, go cry to ya boyfriend, coz ya seen a pretty femme." The twins said together. "Oh, ha ha, very funny, why don't you go crying to yours?" seriously, that's what he came up with. The twins smirk and come up to me and say "Ok, we'll have some fun with our girlfriend" Wait.. what? Suddenly I'm being kissed by Skidz, and Mudflap is behind me running his servos down my sides, making me moan, but it was muffled by Skidz's tongue in my mouth. I hear Little Guy gasp and I think he's about to purge. Then I'm being twirled around so Skidz is touching me, and Mudflap is stealing my mouth. Both of the kisses were deep, but Mudflap's is deeper, and I kiss him back. I feel him smirk against my lip components and I take the chance. I slide my tongue into his mouth and suck his bottom lip components. Suddenly I'm being kicked by Mikaela, Sam and London, while Bee is clapping at the twins saying "Good one, you finally got a girlfriend. I'm proud. You learnt from the best." he points at himself. I find myself Sticking my middle finger up at London, a gesture she showed me. The twins sigh, then pull away, with me pouting at my sister.

"What? If you kept it going, my vision would happen sooner, and Uncle Sides wouldn't be able to calm Papa down." That statement made everyone freeze, especially the twins. "Oh, yeah, I forgot that Sunstreaker was your dad." Mikaela says. The twins look at each other in alarm, and then at me. They have looks of terror on their face-plates. I feel sorry for them, I really do. "Ooooh, busted." My sister said to us. All three of us glare at her and I hiss at her "You better remember that we're not aloud to harm humans, but we're not human, are we, sister" she visibly gulped, and ran behind Bee. The twins stare at me. "So, your really Sunstreaker's creation?" when I nod they continue "Then whenever he's near, we'll hide behind you, or bolt to our room." I smile and say "Fine with me, but you should know our Papa is a hacker as well, so you'd be safer in my room. Mine and London's are the only rooms he's doesn't break into." That should end the conversation, for now.

"Anyway, who're you?" Little Guy asks me. I smile and say "The name's Leo, the retard your hiding behind is my twin, London. We're half alien, half human, but she's the squishy." he stares at London like she's grown a second head, clearly not believing it. "I have proof, you wanna see my Holoform?" when he nods, I activate it. I'm standing beside my twin, the only way you can tell us apart is our hair. The twins smirk and Mudflap scoops me up. Then I am being mauled by Skidz's finger. It feels like I'm a kitten, and I really don't like being man-handled. "Alright, Mudflap, put me down, before i kick your aft." he has a dirty smirk on his face. "Hmm, any beating from you would be great." I suddenly feel like I'm going to purge, again. "Oh, gag." London supplies the motion in my mind. But, strangely, it doesn't sound as... disgusting anymore. Do I really want that?

"Ok, back on topic, my name's Leo too. You can't be going out with them so, you single?" my right optic starts twitching. Did he just... NO! London looked like she wanted to punch him in the face. Mudflap and Skidz look murderous. I scowl at him and decide to prove that I'm the twins. I deactivate my Holoform and skip over to them and turn them to face me. I kiss Skidz deeply and he's so shocked he doesn't react. I then turn his brother to face me and kiss him just as deeply. He however, was ready so when I pulled away, he pulled me back and slid his tongue into my mouth. I suddenly feel Skidz touching my back, me making a noise that crossed between a moan and a squeak.

"HEY, stop with the PDA, don't make me get Bee to slam your heads together!" Sam shouts up at us. We pretend not to hear him. Suddenly we're being lifted up off the ground and Bee has me and Mudflap in one hand and Skidz in the other. He suddenly slams us together and throws us on to the floor. We scramble up to our pedes and look up at the smirking Camaro. "That fraggin' hurt!" We say in unison. Bee just stands their smirking at us. Leo looks at us and screams when the twins grab him and put him on an old flagpole we stuck up once, by his underwear, I might add.

"Hey, put me down! I'm sorry! I'll tell you about someone who can read that writing if you do!" he pleads. We look at Sam, and pull him down. "Who can?" Sam asks him. One word "RoboWarrior"

* * *

**Me: Wow, Leo and the twins are developing fast. I still can't believe that I wrote this.**

**Leo: Neither can I.**

**Me: What's that meant to mean?**

**Leo: Uh, Oh look, there's Mudflap and Skidz(Runs off)**

**Me: ... Anyways, I don't own anything but OCs**


	4. Chapter 4: A little more than kissing

**Me: Wow, three chapter in one day. Now I know why my English teacher wants me to write stories for homework**

**Leo: ... Seriously? And you agree to it?**

**Me: Uh, maybe. Anyway on with chapter 3.**

**Leo: She doesn't own Transformers, just her OCs**

**Me: Oh, and if anything isn't spelt right, remember, my mom is from Belgium, so I've just realised I've been writing like my accent without noticing.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I hate my luck. I got stuck with Leo riding in my alt. Because no-one wanted to be seen without a driver, we each called dibs on a human. Bee got Sam, Skidz got Mikaela, Mudflap got London, and I get stuck with Little Dude and Leo. Ya know, that tiny Decepticon has a pit of a temper. Mudflap said he needed to talk to London about something, and she told me over the bond that he's asking her stuff about me. She said she's exaggerating a little, so, and I quote, "It'll get us one step closer to the sparkling situation." to which I said "You actually want Papa to remove their interface rods?" but she didn't answer, just kept telling me what he said.

_:Ooooh, he's asking if you really like them. What's the answer?: _I got from her one hour into the journey. Good thing there's only ten minutes left till we get their.

_:What do you think?: _I ask her. Primus, she has Uncle Sides' processor.

_:Hmm, that you love them with all your spark?:_

_:Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!: _I play some clip off of some game show.

_:Sarcastic glitch...: _she mutters over the bond.

_:What was that?: _

_:I, uh, nothing sis:_

_:Good:_

Just as we're crossing the city lines, I felt Leo stroke my wheel. "The twins catch ya doin' that and they'll put ya on the Empire State Building and forget about ya." I say to him through the radio. He snatches his hand back just as we pull up to a Deli. "THIS, is the place?" I ask him. When he nods I continue "What does he do? Write Cybertronian with meat?" While the humans go in, me, Mudflap, Skidz and Bee activate our Holoforms "To guard our alts" apparently. But I realise that they're planning something, because Bee drives off "To patrol the area" apparently. What a load of slag. As soon as Bee leaves Mudflap and Skidz run up to me. Now I understand it. They wanna talk to me, without transforming and giving away our positions. As soon as they reach me, I notice that their Holoforms show what they would look like if they were human. I'm a few centimetres taller than them now, but in our bipedal they're taller that me by a foot or two. "How old are you two?" I ask them as they look up at me. "About 15 vorns, in human we're 15." they answer with smirks on their faces. "Oh. Well it still counts as me being younger than you. I'm not even 1 vorn yet." I smile as they lose their smirks.

They drag me to Mudflap and push me into the open door and into the back. Then Mudflap starts playing my favourite song: "_I won't give up_" by Jason Mraz. London must've told them basically everything about me. Then Skidz's Holoform is on my right while Mudflap is on my left. "Ya know, its strange being inside of my bro." Skidz supplies me with very disturbing images. I burst out laughing as he strokes the leather seat, making Mudflap shudder and squeak. Suddenly my mouth is connected to Mudflap's while Skidz is trailing up my shoulder and down my body till he reaches my stomach. I can't suppress the moan that leaves my mouth. I can feel them both smiling against me, until Mudflap yelps. We look out the window to see Sam kicking Mudflap's bumper, and London giving me the thumbs up sign and smirking.

_:You can drive me, I'm busy. Oh, and tell Mikaela to stay in Skidz.: _I send her.

_:I can see that your busy. Remember, one step closer to Mommy-hood. And you might wanna take control half way through the journey. We're going to Washington: _is the reply, and I smile, making the twins look at me confused. "London's gonna drive my alt so I can stay here." I tell them.

Skidz eyes widen "Who's gonna drive me?" he asks. "Uh, Mikaela, I think?" then he kisses me and says "We'll continue this later, I'm gonna go drive, and no interfacing without me, ok" Me and Mudflap nod and Skidz disappears. As soon as he's gone, Mudflap pushes me onto my back and lies on top of me. I'm shocked and try to get up, but he pushes me back down. He smirks down at me. I smirk back and lean up to kiss him. His eyes go wide and he lets me up. I push him down and get on top of him. He closes his eyes and his engine growls as he drives. Suddenly his Holoform disappears and I realise that his alt was swerving. "Sorry, Sweetspark, I don't wanna crash." he says through the radio. I yawn and say tiredly "Its ok" He starts vibrating the seats. "Recharge, you need it." is all I heard before I was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

**Me: Well, I let my brother/best friend read it before I posted, and he doesn't believe I wrote it.**

**Alex: Damn right, you never do this kinda stuff at school. Who are you and what have you done with my twin?**

**Me: I'm an robot designed to kill kids who call themselves twins but aren't really.**

**Alex: (Faints)**

**Me: (Shakes him)**

**Alex: I'm gonna die! Don't kill me! It wasn't our idea, everyone called us the terror twins and it stuck!**

**Me: ...**

**Leo: Retard, she's your sister. Dude, you got pranked yet again, by a girl.**

**Alex: What! That's the third time today! First it was her waiting for me outside of the bathroom and then speaking in our mother's language so that I shit myself, the next it was... I'm babbling again aren't I.**

**Leo & Me: (Still laughing at the bathroom prank) yep.**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own anything but my OCs, see you next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Jetfire and Wheelie

**I'm going straight onto the story today so I only own my OCs**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Mudflap and Skidz talking over the radio.

**"Do you think we could ask her?"**

**"I dunno, but we might die so the sooner the better."**

**"What if she doesn't want to?"**

**"We'll respect her decision."**

**"So we gonna ask her to sparkbond with us when she wakes up?"** I'm shocked. Of course I'd say yes, I love them. Mudflap must notice my sparkbeat increasing, because he notifies his twin.

**"Dude, I think she's awake. She heard everything."**

**"...Slag, frag, pit, aft..."**

**"Shut up, we don't need to poison her mind even more! Leo, how much did you hear?"**

"From "Do you think we should ask her?", and my answer is yes." I tell them.

**"Seriously, you mean it?"**

"Of course, I love both of you."

**"Uh, sorry to cut our happiness short, but London's fallen asleep while driving you"**

"What!" and with that I'm in my alt again. But I realise their was someone driving me instead of London. It was Little Dude, I didn't know he was aloud out of his box. "What are you doing, Little Dude?" he jumps hearing me and then sighs tiredly. "Tryin' to stop your twin from crashing you." I then notice him climbing into my sister's lap and hugging her close. My engine sputters and I say "Yo' got the hots fo' London!" his helm snaps up and he tries to deny it "W-what, n-no I-I d-don't" I just blink my headlights in a rolling-my-eyes fashion "Dude, Yo' a terrible liar." He scowls at me, realising I won. "Alright, I like yo' twin, please don't tell her."

"Alright, Little Dude, but yo' gotta tell her soon, ya never know if you'll get another chance."

"Fine, I'm Wheelie, by the way."

"The name's Leo, Little Dude, now recharge, your dead on ya pedes."

"Fine." and with that he was asleep, curled up in my twins arms like a baby. I feel something poking at my radio frequency and open it, and the voices of my lovers flow through my radio. **"Sweetspark, you ok? You haven't changed your mind? Good, coz Mudflap told Bee, and he's telling the humans, so you might as well tell London now."**

**"Tell Mudflap he's a dead fragger when I get to him, he shouldn't of told them without us."**

**"He can hear you, he just won't talk coz he's bein' a pussy."**

**"NO I'M NOT!" **Mudflap's voice fills my alt, effectively waking up London and Wheelie.

**"Shut up, you just woke London and Wheelie up!"**

**"Good, now you can tell her we're get sparkbonded."**

**"Shut up you- OW!" **I say as London kicks my dashboard.

**"What? What's wrong?"**

**"My sister's in a bad mood coz I didn't tell her and she kicked my dashboard-OW, stop that you little fragger!"**

There was silence the rest of the ride. When we arrived we were at a museum, and some guy got out of Bee, and rips his pants off. "Aah, my innocent optics!" I shout as the twins snicker. "Aah! You didn't tell me there were more!" he shouts at Sam. "Uh, that's Leo, the twins girlfriend, and London's twin." Sam says nervously. "London's TWIN?!" he asks, while putting his pants back on. "Yep." We say together. The man just shakes his head and tells them a plan while me and the twins go around the back and transform into our bipedal's. Suddenly, I'm pinned up against the wall and looking into the optics of my soon-to-be-mates. "What are you doing?" I ask while trying to wiggle out of their grasp. I soon find I'm stuck though and wait for them to answer. "Well, since we're alone, we want to ask you if you wanna have some fun later?" they practically purr. "What do you mean?" I ask them. "You do know how Cybertronians sparkbond, right?" come to think of it, I only know how humans mate, so I shake my helm. They laugh and whisper "You have to interface to open your spark chamber, then we merge our sparks." I can feel my face plates getting hotter and hotter. They notice this to, because they start laughing, and then kiss me. All of a sudden the wall about three feet to our right explodes, and we see an old seeker, probably the one they were talking about earlier, walk out and head towards a field full of planes. We look at each other, before running after him. That's when I see the Decepticon insignia on his back and I stop in my tracks. This causes the twins to run into me, knocking me to the ground. "What the pit was that?" They ask me. I just shake my helm and point at the insignia. They stare at it for so long, I begin to think they'll never get off of me, so i slap them on the back of the helm and cause them to wake up from their trance, just as Bee starts to spin circles around us, wolf-whistling. I shoot him the finger and kick the twins off me.

When we're up, we see that the Decepticon has stopped and Wheelie is humping Mikaela's leg. All three of us snicker at them, until the seeker looks at us, and the twins stand protectively in front of me, growling their engines. He quickly looks away as Sam kicks Wheelie off and he comes up to us, but the twins know what he's gonna do and growl again, so he darts off to London, and hugs her leg. "I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS JETFIRE, SO STOP JUDGING ME!" the Decepticon screams at Sam. "Somebody shit the bed this morning." I whisper to the twins, who have to clamp their servos over their mouths to stop their insane laughing. By the time their finished laughing their afts off, Jetfire shouts "Hold still or you'll die!" and I find myself clamped to the twins as we enveloped in a bright light.

The next thing I know I'm being shot out of a portal and, after I've turned many somersaults, I land on Mudflap and Skidz lands on me. "What the pit was that?" we ask in unison. I hear screaming, and look up in time to see London falling to the ground. I kick Skidz off of me, and snatch her, but she hit her head on my thumb, knocking her out. The twins are by my sides in seconds, looking down at her. "Is she...?" Mudflap asks. I shake my helm. "She hit her head on my thumb, and it knocked her out. Where do I put her? I don't want her in the sun." I explained. The twins look like their thinking and I can't help but say "Don't fry your processors, guys." they scowl at me and say "Put her in your sparkling hold. Its in your chassis" I nod and open my chassis and slide the panel open, and stick her inside. I then close the panel and then my chassis, but not before I spot the twins staring at my spark. I smirk as they realise I noticed them doing it. I then heard Jetfire say something about his mission being ours now. Wow... a lot of pressure.

Suddenly Mudflap picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" I protest. Skidz walks next to us and says "Nope, sorry, Princess, your carrying precious cargo." I scowl at him. "No, I'm carrying my pain in the aft sister. I don't think she's precious cargo." Mudflap laughs at that. "Your lucky. I'd give anything to have Skidz as small as that, so I can just throw him away when he's a pain in the aft." Skidz has a fake hurt look and says "Now I know what yo really think of me. Anyway, the reason we're carrying you is because Mudflap thinks that after tonight, we'll get you sparked, so he wants to practise carrying you places." I stare at them, waiting for them to tell me its a joke. When I see its not I sigh and say "Fine, but ya know, if I was carrying, you'd damage the sparkling carrying me like this." That makes them stop in their tracks and shift me so that I'm being carried Bridal Style by Mudflap but he pulls me close so that I'm really close to his spark. Its making me sleepy and I hear the twins whisper "Recharge, Sweetspark, you'll need it after tonight."

* * *

**Well, I think this is quite good, but tell me what you think in reviews and I only own my OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6: Egypt and Interface

**I don't own Transformers, just OCs**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I woke up still in Mudflap's arms, to a banging in my sparkling hold. "Leo, open your chassis, London wants out." he had whispered to me. "Fine." i had groaned, but I obeyed. As soon as she was out, Skidz took her over to the other humans. I was just about to close my chassis, when I caught Mudflap staring at something. I followed his gaze and I was looking at my gestation chamber. It finally clicked for me. "You want a sparkling, don't you." he was shocked that I had figured it out, at first. Then he looked down and muttered "Is it that obvious?" I stared at him. Did he not realise that he was making it obvious by staring at the parts that made sparklings. I kissed him and said "Does Skidz feel the same?" he nodded. "Then we will try for a sparkling when we get home. I already guessed that I'll be coming home to your base now anyway." He smiled and kissed me back. I continued when we broke apart, "But, we're still sparkmating tonight, ok. Who knows, maybe I'll get sparked tonight." he smiled even wider and kissed me again. Then his optics snapped open and he looked towards the green Chevy coming our way. "Transform, the cops are coming, they spotted Sam." and now we're hanging on the edge of a building, while the cops just drive past.

"Man, stupid cops." Skidz breathes. "This is called Blendin' in like a ninja." Mudflap tells me from where he's holding me close, while I hold onto London with a death grip. The other Leo almost pushed her off of the roof so I have decided to keep hold of her. "Shut up before I blend my fist with yo face." Skidz says, clearly getting tired of his brother flirting with me. While the humans try to find a phone I sit down with London in the palm of my hand. My twins sit next to me and put their arms round my shoulders. "Mm, can't wait for tonight, can you Mudflap?" Skidz asks his brother. London narrows her eyes and then catches on. "Your gonna sparkbond tonight aren't you?" she asks us. We nod. She starts jumping up and down with a smile on her face.

_:Your gonna conceive tonight, I can feel it. Remember, I wanna babysit when your busy making more: _I chose to ignore the last of her statement. I smile at her, as do Mudflap and Skidz. "So, its gonna happen tonight, eh?" a voice behind us says. We spin around, expecting a Decepticon, but all we saw was Bee smirking at us giving the twins a thumbs up sign. "Ya finally growing up." the twins roll their optics while I laugh. "Funny, the one bot that says that, has never even kissed someone" Mudflap says back, amusement in his voice. Bee narrows his eyes, and when no-one was expecting it, grabbed London and kissed her. Saying our jaws went slack was an understatement, more like fell off their hinges. I grabbed her back and glared at him, while London was like a tomato. Mudflap and Skidz glared at him as well, as they had grown protective of her as well. Not like me, just like big-brothers kind of protective.

_(Time skip to the place where they sleep in TF 2, sorry cant remember what its called)_

We hadn't let London out of our sight till now. It was our 'Alone Time' as everyone put it. I'm sure I saw London wipe a tear from her eye. I decide to leave the bond wide open to show her the fun I'm having

**_~Start of lemon~_**

The twins dragged me off to a place far from the others. It was a huge metal house with a berth in the middle. This must have been where they disappeared to all day. They looked at me with hunger in their eyes. I knew they were gonna tease me first. Slowly they started to take my armour off pausing at my waist. Then Skidz kissed me deeply while Mudflap started to nibble at the wires in my neck. One in front of me, the other behind me, pressed to me like we were glued together. I knew they were getting excited, because I could feel something hard against my back and another one on my front. That, and they were waist level. "As much as I like your lovely aft, I think its time we swapped." Mudflap whispered in my audio. "Don't wanna share." Skidz whined, but flipped me over anyway. Then Mudflap pretty much mirrored what his twin had been doing, except he kissed me deeper, claiming my mouth in a second. Skidz nibbled my wires harder, not so much that it hurt, but that it made me moan in pleasure, though it was muffled by Mudflap. Then they stopped, and said "You wanna take off the rest of your armour, while we take off ours?" I smiled and nodded. While I was taking of the rest, I was sure I felt someone brush my hips. When I turned back around I see silver versions of them, with one other detail. Interface rods were showing. The twins were staring at me with hunger and lust in their eyes. I stepped forward and they walked up to me and pushed me onto the berth. Then they lay on top of me and said "You sure ya wanna do this?" I just laughed and said "of course, I love both of you"

With that they tapped on the panel that cover my port, and I opened it. "This is gonna hurt, a lot." they said to me. I nodded giving them conformation that I was ready. "Your gonna need to stretch, because were both gonna be inside you." wait... What? They stretched my legs out to the point that it was painful, and each said a quick "Sorry" to me, and suddenly they were both slammed inside me. They weren't kidding. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. "Your tight, Princess." Skidz said to me. "You two are big." I answered them, "Lets do this." They pulled away, almost out all the way, and then slammed back in. Then the thrusts began, fast and hard, slamming in and out. After a while the pain subsided, and it was replaced by pleasure. I started moaning, saying their names over and over again, while they said mine. I could feel them swelling inside me, getting bigger, hotter and going in further. In a second they released some metallic liquid inside of me, and then our chests cracked open, our sparks coming out and joining together. Their sparks were like two halves because they went together immediately, while mine slowly sank with theirs. In a flash of light, my memories became theirs, and vice-versa.

After that they pulled out and I closed my port. We just lay their panting. Soon though, they sidled up next to me, one on my right, the other on my left. Then I remembered something I hadn't told them "Pura." I said. They looked at me "Huh?" I laughed at them. "I have a Cybertronian name: Pura"

They started snickering. "What?" I asked them. "Nothin', just your name in Cybertronian means Pure. You just proved that wrong." I nodded with understanding. "Oh"

_:Have fun?: _I got from London. I smirked. The twins looked at me again. "London's asking me if I had fun." I explained to them. They smirked back, and Mudflap kissed me deeply while his brother curled up behind me and hugged me close. Then I got the surprise of my life.

_:Leo?:_

_:Papa?:_

_:Why does our bond feel different?: _"Crap" I said. They must've known it was bad because I hardly ever resort to human curses. "What?" They asked in unison. "My Papa just contacted me, he knows there's something different with our bond" the twins eyes widen and they sit upright. "Slag." "Don't tell 'im, he'll kill us!"

_:How does it feel different?:_

_:It's like someone else is sharing your bond, but that's impossible right, unless your bonded?:_

"Slag, Frag, Aft, Pit. He guessed and got it right." the twins look like their gonna crap themselves. "I'm just gonna cut the bond for a while." and with that, I'm not gonna hear from him for a while. My sparkmates look relieved and lie back down and cuddle up to me. "G'night, Sweetspark." they say in unison, and I'm suddenly asleep.

* * *

**Ok, can't believe I wrote a lemon, I only own my OCs**


	7. Chapter 7: sparklings and comatoes

**Leo's POV**

As we wake up slowly, I feel someone on top of my chassis, tapping their foot. I online my optics to find London on my chassis, Leo standing uncomfortably on the edge of the berth, Sam on Mudflap and Mikaela on Skidz. Each of them, tapping there feet, and when I think I can't be humiliated enough, Bee's in the doorway, smirking.

I try to detangle myself from my mates, but they just hold me tighter. I do something drastic, I pull Mikaela and Sam onto me, and slap the backs of the twins heads. They jump up and look around, then at me, then look for the source of the clapping. Of course, its Bee and the humans, and while no-body notices, London taps my gestation chamber.

_:I checked. Its not formed completely yet so you won't be able to tell, but it will be soon:_ she sends me. I send her lots of grateful feelings. _:You'll be able to tell the twins soon, as well. The only thing that stops the sparkling growing is if your dead, but if your in stasis lock then it'll continue growing like when your awake. Oh, and you'll be sparked for 12 months, that's how long Cybertronian pregnancies last:_

How she knows this, I will never know. But in a few days, I can tell the twins that they're gonna be Papa's. They'll be so happy!

"What are you doing here?!" They ask in unison. "I came to check up on my sister, and these guys wanted ta tease ya about finally becoming mechs." We scowl at them and they grin back. Then the twins notice that Leo's staring at me because I'm in my protoform, and they growl at the boys "Out" Sam's face falls "But your letting London and Mikaela stay, why?" the twins scowl at him. "Coz they're femmes" they reply. I smirk as the boys trudge out.

Then Mikaela asks "What'll happen if you get her sparked?" too late Chica, I already am. The twins look at each other, then me, and then my gestation chamber, and Mudflap says "Then we'd stay with her and have the sparklings." See...wait sparklings? "Sparklings?" my sister asks. They stare at her and say, "Yeah, if we got her sparked, then she'd have twins. Sometimes it doesn't happen, but if both the creators have twins, like us, then she'd definitely have them" Wow. Lot of information in 20 seconds. Top fact for the day: I have twins gestating within me right now**( I'll give a point to anyone who can tell me what that means). **While no-ones looking I touch my stomach. Only London notices though, and she pats my leg as the twins pick me up and put me on the floor. They go around and collect my armour and hand it to me so I can put it on, but half way through Mudflap comes up behind me and put his arm round my waist. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Watching my sparkmate put her armour back on." he answered. But we failed to notice a certain yellow bot walk in just as he said that.

"YOUR WHAT?!" He shouted, making us all spin around and Mudflap and Skidz ran behind me.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" I ask him, while trying to stay between him and the twins.

"I'm here to kill them!" he lunges for them but Uncle Sides runs in just in time to hold him down.

"Leo, Mudflap, Skidz, I suggest you run, quickly, get to Sam." my Uncle says while pulling Papa back. We don't need to be told twice. We bolted, I shit you not, we were a tangle of arms and legs, while I scooped up my twin, we were out the door in seconds. When I started lagging behind, Mudflap scooped me up and ran with me to the pyramids. We heard an angry roar from behind us and we turned into our alts to get further away.

I got a kick to the dashboard from London, for two reasons. 1) It might damage the sparklings, and 2) I almost squished her by transforming with her in my hand. When we got to where we were supposed to, I stayed outside, to keep watch. Me and London are talking about sparklings and whether or not she would be the guardian when we hear my mates arguing and fighting over something and then I see Bee throw them out of the huge doorway. I have to reverse so they don't hit me, which I doubt they would do on purpose. I throw my sister out and transform, only to get tackled by the twins. London shrieks because she's worried about the sparkling, but when we look at her she blames it on them nearly squishing her. The twins push me against the wall, and then Skidz kisses me and Mudflap is nipping at the wires in my neck making me moan. "Hey, PDA! Don't make me get Bee again!" My sister shouts up at us. We decide to scare her. Mudflap pretends to fall back onto her and she screams. Then I pretend to try to catch him and end up going down as well. Skidz is to busy laughing to play along.

_:Good idea, Princess, we scared the slag outta her: _Is what I get from Skidz's side of the bond with a lot of amusement. Then we hit the ground with me on top of Mudflap, where we end up kissing deeply on the floor. Until Mudflap flips me over and gets on top of me. That's also when I realise that Skidz has come up to me and is lying next to us and that London is inside getting Bee. I'm struggling to Get them off of me, so I don't hurt my sparklings with their weight, or if Bee catches us and slams us together. Suddenly they're being lifted off of me and I find that I couldn't breathe with them on me. "Let her breathe, she needs it." Bee says to the twins. I realise that London must've told him that I was carrying because his eyes dart down to where my gestation chamber would be. The twins must be confused, because they start to ask questions, but stop when Bee slams them together. "Ya know, at this rate, yo are gonna be conjoined twins soon." I tell them when Bee puts them down. They shudder and say simultaneously "Never again, that was torture." That makes me stop walking. "You actually were conjoined twins?" I ask. They nod. "We shared an alt mode. An ice-cream truck" That makes me and London burst out laughing. An ice-cream truck, seriously?

_:Stay behind us, there are 'cons up ahead:_ Is what Mudflap sent me as they stand protectively in front of me.

_:Ok, who is it?:_ I ask them.

_:We think its Sideways:_ what! How are they meant to protect me from him? Suddenly we hear a noise from behind us, making us turn around, and horror is clear on my mates face plates. _:Correction, its Devastator. Run. Now!: _

_:Are you sure?: _

_:Yes! Get out of here, Leo!:_

_:Ok, I'm gonna go find the humans, and keep them safe: _and with that they snapped the bond closed so they could focus on fighting. I ran towards the small village, and herded a load of humans away from Decepticons. Until I hear a familiar scream. "LEO! HELP US!" I feel sick. They're going after my sister. "LONDON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE, HURRY!" I sprint towards the sounds and find myself face to face with a Dorito-shaped seeker with my sister in his claws. "Put my twin down, you over-sized Dorito!" I snarl at him. He looks between me and London, a look of curiosity on his face plates. "Your twin?" seriously, didn't he hear me. "That's what I said, now drop her." he smiles viciously "Of course." my eyes widen as he drops her. I launch myself at her hoping to catch her. I do but I get stabbed by the Dorito. "NO, Leo! You shouldn't have saved me! The sparklings!" Suddenly there's two roars of complete rage as Papa and Uncle Sides attack the Dorito while Papa shouts "Get away from my sparklings, Starscream!" as every Autobot stares at him and me and London. "Papa, he stabbed Leo!" Papa leaves Starscream to die as Uncle Sides darts off to get someone called 'Hatchet' . The pain in my chest is almost unbearable, and the twins must realise that I'm hurt because I hear them shout "Leo, where are you?!"

"Leo, listen to me, stay with me, I can't lose you again. Pura! Listen to me! Keep your optics online! London, what can you do to help her."

"I can put her in stasis lock, so she stays online, but it'll be like she's dead for at least a month."

My Papa takes a deep breath and says "Do it."

"Wait, London don't tell the twins, leave it to me, only tell them that I love them." I say to her and I have time to see her nod and the twins come into view, before everything goes black.

* * *

**Wow... I surprised myself with this one I've been working on it since 4 o'clock this morning and now its Quarter past 5 in the afternoon. Probably because I keep randomly stopping to draw. Anyway, I only own OCs**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling the twins

**Well, this is gonna be a special one, I don't know if its gonna be short or long, lets find out. **

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

_~Dream~_

_I'm laying on a berth, waiting for them to come help me. The Dorito took me for testing, and then found out I was sparked with the twins. I've been here for almost a year, and I'm in labour right now. As every contraction ends, another one starts. I've been reaching out for the twins using the bond, sending memories. images and feelings. They must think I'm offline. I've been able to reach London, and she's been telling everyone where I am, But they won't believe her. I'm sparkbroken right now. No-one except London think I'm alive. She said the twins were contemplating committing suicide, but decided against it. "Ah, ze zest subject is ready zo push" Doctor Scalpel says to me, but I refuse, not without the twins. I shake my helm and grip the bars of the bed with tight hands as another contraction rocks my body. I scream in pain, and London is taking it all from me so I won't have to suffer. I can feel her pain as well, and she is screaming, but refuses to give up on our bond. That must be when the twins finally realise I'm alive, because they open their sides of the bond, and they know I'm in pain. _

**_:Leo! Your alive! What's wrong? Why are you in pain?: _**_Mudflap asks me._

**_:Don't worry Princess we're coming, are you in the Decepticon base?:_**_ I get from Skidz._

**_:Yes I'm at the cons base. Remember when we bonded? Well I got sparked and I'm in labour and it really hurts: _**_I tell them, and i get shock and disbelief at first, then it dissolves into worry and guilt._

**_:So we did this to you? We're the reason you're in pain?:_**

**_:Yes, but if you get here soon then we'll have something that's worth all the pain:_**

**_:Ok, we're on our way, if you need to, just push and we'll come after they're born, we're coming with London, because no-one else believes us:_**

**_:You better hurry, I can feel the sparklings. They're nearly ready, but I'm not pushing without you:_**

_~Five minutes later~_

_The twins burst through the door as I'm screaming, and they kill Scalpel. They turn to me and hug me close, careful because I have a bump in my stomach. Mudflap keeps running his hands over it, while Skidz is kissing me. Then another contraction hits me, and I scream._

_and something tells me to open my optics. I do as I'm told and I suddenly disappear_

_~End of Dream~_

I wake up to the sounds of Mudflap and Skidz talking to me, pleading for me to wake up. I don't online my optics yet though, instead I focus on their voices. The last thing I remember was telling London not to tell the twins I was sparked. I suddenly groan as I get a sudden headache. This makes them poke me whispering stuff like, "Leo, can you hear us?" or "If you online your optics, we'll give you a tour of the base, and introduce you to everyone at the meeting." hmm tempting, but I just wanna see them again. So I online an optic and ask groggily "How long was I out?" They hug me close and say in unison "a month." that means... I should start showing soon.

Then I feel two nudges in my abdomen and I sit straight up. "What was that?" I ask with wide optics as the nudges carry on. "What do you mean?" Mudflap asks. I then realise that they don't know about the sparklings. I lie back down and pull them with me and hold out my hands to each of them "Hands now!" they hesitantly give me one hand each and I press it to my abdomen, where you can feel the nudges through the sensitive metal. They both jump at feeling the small movements and sit upright, effectively head-butting each other and falling back down. "Your..." Skidz starts. "Sparked." Mudflap finishes. They both smile brightly and press their hands into my stomach, giving it a lot of small kisses and nuzzling it. I laugh when they start tickling me. Then they suddenly stop and say, "We need to get you to the Med Bay so Ratchet can make sure the sparklings weren't damaged when you were stabbed!" and Mudflap picks me up the way he practised and Skidz walks next to us, always keeping a hand on my sensitive stomach plates.

When we get outside of a room with a huge red cross above the door, they just walked in, and got hit in the helms with wrenches. "Ratchet, we need help with Leo, she woke up-" Suddenly a yellow and green bot takes me from my mates , and sets me on a medical berth. The twins are by my sides in seconds, rubbing their hands over my flat stomach. The doctor notices this and scans me, making the sparklings uncomfortable. The twins realise that the sparklings are moving because they start whispering to them. The doctor's optics widen and he stares at us, probably shocked that the twins sparkbonded with someone and his optics dim for a moment. "Well, I can say that your sparklings are healthy, and you can go back to your compartment in a few hours in the meantime, you might want to rest. I'll bring two extra berths over so that that your mates can lie with you." Skidz and Mudflap stare wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Ratchet. "He never normally does stuff like this for us, maybe its coz he doesn't wanna piss you off coz your carrying." They look at each other and smirk, then turn to me and say " We can see many more sparklings in our future" I just laugh at them. "How many are you thinking of?" they smirk "Two every year, until he retires." I just stare at them. "How about two every three years."

Suddenly my Uncle Sides comes running in with London in his hand, and takes one look at the twins nuzzling my stomach and smiles. "Congrats, kiddo. At least your Dad is gone until tomorrow, so you have one day until the twins are gonna be losing their rods." that makes them gulp. London jumps onto our berths and runs up to my stomach and starts to rub it, softly, and I purr when Uncle Sides pats my antennae. The twins just found out three of my weaknesses in one day. The sparklings, them, and my antennae being rubbed. The twins lift London up and put her on my stomach, While they curl up to me from both sides, and Mudflap whispers "Recharge, you've got two extra bodies in your own, It'll make you feel better." I nod at him and feel London pat my stomach and then curl up around mine, Mudflap's and Skidz's hands. I feel so happy right now, and I feel the sparklings kick their creators hands that were clasping mine and I can tell the twins like the feeling. Tomorrow we are introducing me to the whole base, and the new arrivals in a meeting without the twins next to me, the twins guaranteed that at least three people will glitch.

* * *

**I only own OCs, nothing else**


	9. Chapter 9: The meeting

**I own OCs only**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I feel very self-conscious now. I woke up this morning in the twins' room, with their berths pushed together with me in the middle, and our hands clasped together on my stomach. London was on my stomach talking to the sparklings about their 'mommy'. I decided to activate my Holoform and I have a big bump in my stomach. The twins thought it was amusing, that London was resting her hands on my Holoform's stomach and then me realising that my real body has a slight curve in it, but it wasn't very noticeable. Oh, and Ratchet said I can't transform into my alt anymore without harming the sparklings. The twins were enjoying the curve in my stomach, because it apparently proves that it wasn't a dream, and that the sparkling twins are alive, though we already knew that because they won't stop moving or kicking unless they can hear one of their Papa's voices. Today is when Papa is getting back with the 20 new arrivals. The twins are crapping themselves every time I mention it.

Right know they're taking me to the rec-room to get some energon. They can't wait to see Prowl's face when he hears that they are sparkbonded and are having sparklings. They said he's a glitcher, so watch out for him. We've just walked in and every face turns to look at us. The twins are holding my hands and touching my stomach, while London is on my shoulder, waving at random bots. She has Energon in her veins, and she thinks she can do anything. I roll my optics at her and flick the back of her head. She flinches and scowls at me. "Why did I get stuck with a glitch for a twin?" she mutters loudly so that everyone can hear her. Some bots spit out their energon while others just stare. "Uncle Sides!" she shouts, causing more people to stare at her. Said mech walks over and strokes my antennae and takes London off of me and messes up her hair. "Hey kiddo, How have the sparklings been?" this sentence has everyone looking. "Their fine, just need to stop acting like their daddies. They won't stay still unless Mudflap or Skidz talk." then I hear the twins snickering at something and point towards a large mech who has sparks flying out of his head. "3...2...1..." and he collapses. Me and Uncle Sides sigh. "London, go fix him." said girl jumps off of my shoulder in a somersault and lands on her feet while fishing a toolbox our of her subspace. Everyone is gaping now. But one bot has the courage to come up to us. "Hi I'm Bluestreak, but you can call me Blue if you want. What's your name?" I smile at him and say "I'm Leo, the squishy on the floor is my twin, London. Before you ask, we're half cybertronian, but I'm mostly cybertronian." Everyone has taken a step forward and the twins decided to do something to show off. They turn me to face Skidz and he kisses me. Then they turn me to Mudflap and he does the same as his twin. One of the larger bots clears his throat and waits for the twins to finish. When they pull away, he introduces himself "I'm Ironhide, you seem to be kissing some imbeciles that I need for twin practise, since Sunstreaker is away." I stare at him. "You actually use twins for your target practise? Damn, that's why Papa always told never to get on your bad side." Ironhide blinks at me. "I'm sorry, but who is your creator?" I answer truthfully "His name is Sunstreaker." Everyone stares at me except for Mudflap, Skidz, London and Uncle Sides. "Wow. I've never seen Blue this quiet, Sweetspark. You have a talent." Mudflap says to me.  
"Hey!" Blue shouts. "Anyway, what did Sides mean by sparklings? and why did you say they're like their creators? and why did you say that they only stop when Mudflap and Skidz talk?" I look at the twins and they answer for me "WE are Leo's sparkmates, she's sparked, the sparklings are stubborn, and they only stop moving when we talk" they say in unison. Everyone looked like either they were gonna purge or they wanted to congratulate us. Three femmes came up to us and said congrats, and rubbed my stomach, and left. As soon as they did, Ironhide asked "How many times did you frag her to get her sparked?" the twins look nervous and said "It only took once, and she's having twins." they rub my stomach and I here a voice say "All autobot's to Hanger 3, except for femme twins Leo and London, go to hangar 2, Please." Mudflap kisses me and Skidz kisses my stomach, and then vice-versa. "Hey, again with the PDA, save it for ya rooms." London shouts. "Piss off, London." we say in unison. And soon I find myself walking up to Hangar two with my sister in my hand held against my stomach, trying but failing at calming my sparklings. They'll only have their daddies right now, and my face plates scrunching up in pain from when my sparklings are kicking me, demanding Mudflap and Skidz. No matter how much my sister will talk them.

_:Mudflap, after the meeting you guys need to work something out with Prime:_

_:Why?:_

_:The sparklings are kicking really hard and will only listen to you guys, and we've only been separated for two minutes- Ah, Primus, they never stop!:_

_:Me and Skidz are sorry for putting ya threw this, when we're aloud out of the Hangar we'll take you back to our room and talk to the sparklings all night, so you can recharge, ok:_

_:That's a pretty good apology, so I'll accept it.:_

_:Good, coz Mudflap never makes deals like that, except for you, Princess.: _Skidz's voice fills my spark

_:Then I'll enjoy every minute of it: _

Then we reach the hanger, London stays on my shoulder and I open the hanger door. A really tall mech comes over to us and asks to know some more stuff about us. I basically told them everything about us, but what shocked them the most is that I'm sparkbonded to Mudflap and Skidz and they got me sparked the first time and my Uncle let them live.

The tall guy, I think he's Prime, calls me onto the stage, and my Papa's gaze is fixed on my slightly expanded stomach. Everyone who knows what he is to me stares at him, except the twins who should be running for their lives. Their gaze is fixed on me, like I'm the most precious thing in the world, which to everyone, since I'm carrying, I probably am. "These young femmes are hybrids of human and cybertronian." the twins, Uncle Sides and Papa growled when he called us hybrids "and the daughters of one of our best front liners, Sunstreaker. Leo, the tallest one is carrying two new hopes for our species, she is sparked."

"Prime, sir, who I may ask, is the sire?" a tall orange and white bot asked.

"Good question, Chromedome, the sires would be Mudflap and Skidz." about 10 bots glitched. A loud roar fills the room. We all turn to see my mates backing away from my Papa. "YOU!" he snarled, before leaping at them. In the blink of an eye, they're behind me, while Papa is being held back by Uncle Sides. "Uh, Mudflap, Skidz, I suggest you get your vulnerable sparkmate outta here, now." They don't need to be told twice, they scooped me up and bolted for their room. When we reach the door there is a loud crash from the hanger and we just have time to lock the door before he comes thundering round the corner. We slide down the door, me between them.

I take deep breaths again as the sparklings play soccer with my insides, demanding their daddies, and I gasp when they hit to hard. The twins suddenly remember their promise to me and quickly speak to them "Hey little ones, don't hurt mommy because you want us, we here now, so you can calm down." Mudflap says to my stomach, but it only calms them down a bit. "Oh, Primus, it feels like they're playing soccer with my gestation chamber" I moan while they try again, this time both of them saying stuff, but it does calm them down a lot more. I sigh happily, and Skidz picks me up and puts me on the berth. Since its way to early to recharge, they decide to play with the sparklings, poking my stomach, and then feeling the sparklings poke back. To be honest, its kinda soothing, and I decide to recharge while I have the chance. The last thing I hear, is the twins talking to the sparklings about how great their mommy is.

* * *

**I don't own OCs**


	10. Chapter 10: GearChanger

**I** **only own OCs, now on with the story.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

A month has passed since the meeting, and we're getting some new Autobots coming today and one, thank Primus, is a sparkling specialist, I think her name is Moonracer. The twins hardly let me out of their sight, because as the sparklings get bigger, the harder they kick when they want their daddies. They are ecstatic about the sparklings, enough that they talk in proper sentences to them, when they think that I'm asleep, of course. Even my Papa has accepted the sparklings, but he did beat Mudflap and Skidz up, so that they were in the Med Bay for a week. Apparently, he would've killed them if Uncle Sides hadn't butted in and stopped it. London chewed Papa out for it as well, because I need them when I go into labour. I've still got 10 months to go, and it won't come fast enough. The situation where the sparklings kick so they can get their daddies attention has happened twice more, but because they're bigger, it hurts more.

The first time, I had been with London for ten minutes and they started kicking furiously, and London had panicked and called Papa, Mudflap, Skidz and Ratchet to come to the rec room. No-one knew what was happening except for me and the twins, and everyone was confused when they suddenly stopped and listened to their daddies voices. Not even Ratchet could explain why it was happening, so we were ecstatic when we found out that Moonracer was coming to Earth. I now have a small bump that is noticeable, but its proof that I'm the twin's property, and no-one else's. The twins touch it all the time.

Tomorrow we are using the matrix of leadership to awaken a bot that was killed by Megatron, Jazz, and he's also my Papa's and Uncle Sides' creator, my grandcreator, so that should be fun. Another thing I've noticed, is that London and Bluestreak are always hanging around each other, and they started disappearing at the same time about a week ago. I'll have to question them on that.

Suddenly, the twins come running into the rec room, where I am, and say quickly "The new Autobots are here, we need to get you to the Med Bay." and just pick me up and practically run to the Med Bay, and don't stop till I'm on a medical berth. "Hey, Mudflap, Skidz, I didn't know you were situated on Earth. How have ya been?" a voice reaches our audio receptors and the twins have a look of horror on their face plates. We spin around and see an orange and black bot sitting on a medical berth. "What are you doing here?" Mudflap asks him. The strange bot laughs and says "That's how you greet your brother?" My jaw drops and I stare at him, then the twins, and back again. "Answer the fraggin' question, GearChanger." Skidz tells him. I hit him on the back of the helm "The sparklings can hear you, idiot, don't curse." I tell him, and he mutters "Sorry" GearChanger stares at me, then the twins, then my expanded stomach, and his optics widen. "When were ya gonna tell me that ya sparkmated? Or that ya got a femme sparked?" the twins stare at him and say "Probably never." their brother shakes his helm and mutters "Self-centred fraggers- HEY, that hurt, human!" he shouts at London, who rolls her eyes, and says "Its what ya get when ya curse in front of my nieces or nephews." he looks around and looks confused, and she points at me and says "Leo's my twin. Now I'm gonna go find Bluestreak." And I can't help but say "Have fun with him, and remember, your not aloud to get sparked yet." that makes her go bright red as the twins snicker, and she runs off. "So, your name is Leo, you a human twin, your sparkmated with my brothers, and ya sparked, anything else I'm missing?" The wins look at each other and Mudflap says "Sunstreaker is her creator, and he put us in the Med Bay for a week when he found out." GearChanger bursts out laughing and says "Seriously, wow, he must've been pissed at ya"

"Anyway, where's Moonracer, we need help with the sparklings." That makes GearChanger stop laughing and he says "What do you need help with?" the twins rub my stomach and Skidz says "The sparklings kick Leo when we're not there, and once it was so hard that it cracked her plating. Its really hurting her, and we need to know what's wrong with them." GearChanger face-palmed and says "I knew you were too young for this, the sparklings are clingy, ya idiots, yo were the same. But it should never be hard enough to crack her plating. Have you felt them kicking yet?" the twins nod. "How far along is she?" the twins answer at the same time "Two months, but she was in stasis lock for the first month, coz Starscream stabbed her. Sunstreaker went apeshit on him for it." GearChanger's optics widen and he says "Maybe they were touched by Primus, so they could survive." My own optics widen, and I set my servo gently on my gestation chamber, while I see the twins do the same, but they rub my stomach. They've become really protective over the sparklings, and they've only known about them for a month. Ratchet comes up to us with a blue and white femme, who takes one look at my stomach and the twins, and starts fishing stuff out of her subspace.

"Hello, Leo, my name is Moonracer, Ratchet told me of your current condition, and I'm going to take a look at the sparklings, ok." She then pulls out a kind of square and a cable connected to it. The twins take their hands off of my stomach and hold my hands. She connects the cable to her head and sets the square on my gestation chamber. She smiles, and the images must be going to her from the cube, and she says "Congratulations, you are having a mech and a femme, and they are spit-sparks, like your mates. Do you want to see them?" All three of us nod, and she disconnects the cable from the square, and a hologram is projected above me. Its beautiful, a mech and femme, huddled together, and as the twins pull away from me, they become distressed, and start moving around in their daddies directions. GearChanger thinks its cute, because he just watches, mesmerised by his niece and nephew, and not making snide comments about his brothers becoming mechs. Its then that I realise everything in the Med Bay has stopped, and everyone is watching the sparklings on the screen, and then a new red and white robot glitches when he realises that the twins are the sires. My friends, minibot twins named Flash and Rewind, come up to us and climb the berth. "Is that your sparklings?" the femme, Flash asks. I nod and she touches my stomach, and we stare at the screen when a shadow is cast over my sparklings. They can see our hands when we touch my stomach! The twins slowly put their hands on it when Flash is pulled away by her creator, and it has the same effect, except the sparklings cuddle up to their hands, and I can feel them purring their engines on the thin metal between them. The twins must feel it too, because smiles break out on their face plates and they poke the sparklings, who poke back. Its the same game they used to calm them down a month back, and it works, because soon they stop purring and cuddle up to each other again. No-one speaks when Moonracer turns the machine off. Its Moonracer who asks "Do you want to keep this, so you can check up on them whenever you want?" We nod, and she goes to clean it. I didn't realise that Papa and Uncle Sides are in the room, until they come up to us.

"Hey, you guys make cute sparklings, ya know." Uncle Sides says to us. My Papa slaps him on the back of the head. "Shut up, I don't need to know that my daughter interfaced with idiots, her stomach is proof enough." Almost every bot in the room spits out what they were drinking, while others stare at us. "She's your daughter?" a femme asks them, and Papa nods. "Oooh, did you beat up the twins, coz I would've if they touched my sparkling." Papa nods while smirking. "They had to stay in the Med Bay for a week, and Ratchet went crazy when he found out I did it. He hit all three of us over the head with wrenches, them for sparking Leo, and me for almost killing them when Leo needs them." the twins shudder at the memory. Then I realise that the sparklings are recharging, so I ask "Can we go now, the sparklings are in recharge, and its rare I can sleep when they're not." I ask Moonracer. She nods and says to the twins "Make sure she drinks this, its energon for the sparklings, and here's the cube, you can use it when she's asleep as well. Also, I've notified everyone of her condition, so no-one will pull pranks on her, now go, she's dead on her pedes."

With that, Skidz picks up everything she gave him, and Mudflap picks me up. "Oh, and GearChanger will have to share a room with you tonight. I tried to tell Prime, but he says there will be no rooms available until tomorrow." and with that, all four of us are walking down the halls, with me in Mudflap's arms. As soon as we get in the room, they tell GearChanger to sleep on the couch, "because they need to be with me, and I'm sure as pit not sleeping there because I'm carrying sparklings." which I agree with. When they put me on the berth, I ask "Do you wanna see the sparklings while I recharge?" They smile and nod, and I put the cube on my stomach, and we watch the sparklings cuddle up to my hand through the metal and purr their engines, and we see GearChanger in the corner smiling. Then I realise he's filming us. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "I'm making a video diary for your sparklings. I did it with them when they were sparklings as well." I smile at him and wave him over. "You wanna feel them?" I ask him, the twins are too mesmerised by their sparklings to protest. He smiles and touches my stomach with his finger, and when the sparklings nudge him he put his whole hand on it. That's how I fell into recharge, three mechs smiling down at me while watching a screen with my sparklings on it, cuddling up to their hands and purring. I knew then that I was the happiest I'd ever been.

* * *

**Wow, I sure do write some weird stuff when I haven't drawn, I think that's what I'm gonna go do now, I only own OCs**


	11. Chapter 11: Little surprises

**Straight onto the point: I only own OCs, on with the story.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I woke up this morning to my mates lying either side of me, and GearChanger on the bottom of the berth, all three snoring. I kick 'Changer off of the edge of the berth, and he screams, waking up the twins, who pull me up, effectively waking up the sparklings. I groan as they move around, trying to get comfy in my gestation chamber again, while hugging each other. I can already tell that these two are gonna be the hugging kinda kids. I then realise that London is holding onto my chassis plating with a death grip, as she is only holding on with her hands. I laugh and grab her. I don't remember her with us last night, the twins must've let her in. The sparkling twins shift again, and I the realise only the mech kicks for his daddies now, as the femme's snuggling up to the soft, stretchy metal of my gestation chamber. But the mechs kicks are still hard, and I wince as he kicks the cracked plating, but I can't blame him, he's only a sparkling. Mudflap realises that they woke the sparklings up, as his twin is helping their brother get his leg untangled from the metal of our berth, and he puts his hand on my stomach and says "Hey, little ones, what did we say about kicking mommy, it hurts her, so don't do it, kay." That makes his brothers look over and as soon as GearChanger's leg is free Skidz comes over and kneels beside my stomach and says "Yeah, you can still kick, but do it softly, like when we poke you, and you poke back. Like this." and he starts poking the femme in my chamber, but the femme is grumpy, and kicks back as hard as she can, making me cry out in pain. Skidz obviously realises that he poked the wrong one, because he pulls away and asks "which one did I poke?" And when I can talk again I answer "You poked the femme, and she was sleeping. The mech is over here." and I grab his hand and put it on my side, where the mech mischievously kicks him. Mudflap sighs and rubs where the femme is, and she purrs softly, through the metal. I see GearChanger smiling at the twins and recording us, he probably thinks its cute, till we hear some one clearing their throats, and turn to see Papa and Uncle Sides in the doorway with a silver mech who is looking at us with wide optics.

It occurs to me that they have been here since we woke up, so the silver mech must be Grandpa Jazz. The twins eyes widen and they hide behind me, using me as a shield from Jazz, who has taken a step towards them with narrowed optics. Then his gaze shifts to me and he smiles, Papa must've explained to him who we were, because he pulls me into a hug. The sparklings probably don't like feeling squashed, because they fight back with sharp kicks to my stomach, which is pressed to his, making me take deep breaths. He notices that he's squishing the sparklings, because he pulls away and studies me. Then asks "You know who I am, right?" When I nod he smiles wider and asks "Where's your sister?" London chooses that moment to jump up from where she was perched in Mudflap's hand and shout "IM HERE!" as loud as she can, making us all wince and the sparklings distressed and tremble, it must be their way of crying, then I get a shock, as do Mudflap and Skidz.

**:Scary... want... daddies...and... mummy: **A feminine voice fills our sparks. All three of us stare at my stomach. "Was that...?" The twins ask at the same time. I nod and they continue to stare at my stomach. "What was what?" London asks. "The femme sparkling just contacted us through the bond." Everyone else stares at my stomach. Suddenly, GearChanger and London jump and say in unison "It just happened to me as well!" we all stare at my stomach. "What did she say?" I ask. "She asked me to get her daddies attention, and she wants to here your voice, Leo, she finds it soothing." Mudflap and Skidz come closer and rest their hands on my large stomach. "We told you they like you, they're just clingy." They whisper to me. I decide to poke the bod we share

**:Hello, little one, its your Mommy, can you hear me?:**

**:Yes... can hear... Mommy... sorry for... hurting... you... just didn't... like Daddy... poking... me when... I sleepy: **She sent back. Mudflap and Skidz hear our conversation and decide to join in.

**:I'm sorry, Princess, I thought you were your brother:** Skidz voice fills my spark. Then we get another surprise.

**:Which... one?:** We freeze.

**:What do you mean?:** Mudflap asks her.

**:There... two... more in... here with... me both... mechs, one... very small... is in... my hand: **The twins jump up and grab the Cube from the table, and place it on my stomach. They leave me to explain it to everyone. "She says that she has two brother's and one is in her hand, and is very small. They're just checking." I look up to the screen and my optics zoom in to see what the femme is holding in her cupped hands, and it turns out to be a human-baby-sized mech, who his sister is protecting from anything, and I realise that when Skidz was poking her, she was also protecting him. "Good girl." I breath, making the twins look at me. I quickly explain it to them "When Skidz poked her, he was poking where the smaller one was, so her instinct was to protect him."

**:He telling... me to... tell you... he likes... hearing you... all talking... and he... wants to... talk to... you:** She tells us, and soon enough, we feel a very small poke to our bond, and we open it as wide as we can, because its very weak, and that means the sparkling is weak or dying. We push strength and love through the bond, and he talks to us in a small voice.

**:Mommy...Daddies... love you:** he sends to us and we smile.

**:He... hungry, Mommy... he not... got given... enough food... that why... he so small:** the femme tells us, and the twins jump up and grab energon off of the table and give it to me, knowing that if I don't drink it, then he'll be the first to die. I drink it quickly, not wanting any to die. Then, miraculously, we feel the tiny bond grow as it gets stronger, and soon London is by my side "He's talking to me, Leo, saying that he likes my voice as well, but not as much as yours." she beams and touches where he is in his sister's hand and what I thought were the sparklings moving, is happening again, and I realise they were actually him kicking. I face-palm and mutter "Now I feel stupid..." this causes the twins to look at me and I say louder "I felt that before, but I thought it was the sparklings moving, but its the smaller one kicking." they snicker, and I realise that Papa, Uncle Sides and Jazz are gone, and in their places are Moonracer, Ratchet and Jolt, looking confused. "How didn't we notice the other one?" Moonracer asks me. We answer her together "His sister hid him."

* * *

**Wow, I do some really weird stuff at 2:00 in the morning, I only own OCs**


End file.
